


Surprise Reunion

by ScribblingMama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Married Couple, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rewrite, old fanfic rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingMama/pseuds/ScribblingMama
Summary: Marinette is shopping for her sweet Chaton's return home when he surprises her with his early return. Elated, she's content to spend the afternoon and evening he has planned for them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Surprise Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a different version of this story back in 2019 for a Fluff Bingo square. I didn't like the way it had flowed then and decided to rewrite it. Here is the new version. I hope you enjoy. I hope to have more stories ready for reading soon.

Stepping into the warm sunshine of the late afternoon, Marinette gripped the tiny, wrapped gift she found at one of her favorite shops. A slow smile slipped over her features. She couldn’t wait to see Adrien’s expression when he opened the package to see the little trinket she’d gotten him while he’d been away, having missed him over the past few weeks.

Cuddles and lots of them would be just the thing, she thought, to make her forget the silence his absence had created in their shared apartment.

Her phone pinged at the same time as lean, solid arms wrapped around her.

Before she could do or say anything, those arms lifted her several inches off the ground, hugging her close to a firm chest. The way she fit against the frame of her would-be captor, she recognized him and allowed herself to relax in slow degrees against him.

Happiness bubbled within her as a familiar voice whispered in her ear, “There’s my beautiful lady. I’ve missed her.”

“I’ve missed you, too, my handsome chaton,” she whispered back, tilting her head to take him in. She shifted so she could see his brilliant smile and warm expression, adding, “So, so much.”

His arms tightened around her for another moment or two, and his lips brushed against her cheek. Mindful of their surroundings and the few amused passersby, he slowly lowered her to the ground, but maneuvered so one arm could wrap around her waist and keep her snug against his side.

“So, are you the reason I lost my bestie and shopping partner?” she asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. She met his amused chuckle with a raised brow and crossed arms. His gift was tucked safely in her hand and out of his reach. “I should’ve known that you were behind this. No way, Alya had a pressing matter that would’ve taken her away from some soothing and much-needed retail therapy.”

“Guilty as charged, my lady, but I made sure to sweeten the pot if she did this for me.” He shot her his trademark kitten eyes and pouting lip, knowing how easily she gave into them.

She gave in then. A giddy laugh escaped as she nestled closer to him and started moving down the street. When they neared the corner, she broke the silence once more, asking, “So, now that you have me all to yourself, what do you intend to do with me?”

A speculative gleam entered his eyes, which sent delightful shivers across her skin. Her sweet chaton did love to tease her so and would probably continue to do so now that she’d opened the door for him. Not that she minded one bit as she loved to see this side of him, her mind already thinking up a few surprises herself before she lost him to work once again.

To her surprise, he nodded toward the gift in her hand. “Is that for me, my dear Maribug?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She giggled at the betrayed look he shot her, but she quickly repaired the damage. Handing over the gift, she had to bite back her smile as he palmed the small package.

He surprised her further when he slid it into his pocket and continued walking alongside her.

“You’re not going to open it?”

He grinned, then shook his head. “Later. Right now, I’m giving my lovely wife a ride home so I can take her out for a romantic evening. I’ve been missing her and have every intention of reminding her how much I love and cherish her. What do you think? Will she be impressed enough to forgive my prolonged absence from her side?”

She paused and stared up at the man she’d spoken vows with only a few years back, the same man she’d loved since their mid-teenage years. Taking in the bright green eyes behind the glasses he’d come to wear more often than contacts over the years, she caught the mischievous gleam behind the hopeful expression he wore as he awaited her answer. He’d grown several inches since the beginning of their acquaintance, but she didn’t have to risk a crick in her neck to meet that gaze, something she’d grown to appreciate over the years.

His arm squeezed her side, reminding her she hadn’t answered him while they stood still on the busy sidewalk.

At last, she offered him a soft smile and a nod, her fondness for him leaking into her expression. Warmth blossomed within her chest while her heartbeat pounded the slightest bit harder as she continued to stare at him. “I think he stands a really good chance, yeah.”

He let out a whoop and lifted her to spin her in a quick circle, much to the mixed consternation and amusement of those passing by, eager to get back to their own homes and personal lives. His lips brushed against her own before he set her back onto her feet and once again tugged her into motion toward his car on a nearby side street.

Before he could close her door, she held out a hand and said, “I forgot that I’d promised to meet my parents for dinner tonight.”

“Don’t worry, my love. I thought ahead and already called them on the off-chance you would be having dinner with them. They’re expecting us both tomorrow and wish us a good time this evening.” He’d leaned into her space and shot her a smirk she’d once only attributed to his alter ego, Chat Noir, but had since learned was a nice look in or out of his magical suit. “Now, may I continue my plans of wooing my wife, or do you have another objection?”

Sinking back into the plush cushions of his luxury vehicle, she shook her head and allowed him to shut her door.

Moments later, he slid into the driver’s seat and cranked the engine.

She sought out his hand after he’d pulled out into traffic and drove with calm expertise through mid-afternoon traffic within the heart of Paris towards their apartment not far from where they’d grown up.

While she might not know what he’d planned exactly for them that evening, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would love it no matter what. She didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky with the man that sat beside her, but she wouldn’t ever regret choosing him to love all those years ago.

“Thank you for giving me a ride home, Chaton,” she whispered when their building came into view.

“Anytime, my lady. Anytime.”


End file.
